Got To Believe In Magic
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: She was made to guard and change his outlook in life. But what if she falls for him and changed his heart. There’s one problem, she’s a fairy and he’s a human. Will she choose to be a human or is she stuck as a fairy forever? Please READ&REVIEW.
1. the two different worlds

**A/N: hey there guys.i have no idea why i wanted to start another fic. but my instincts told me to. this is my first time to write a fic which is beyond the gates of alice academy. hehehe. i hope you will all love it, because it matters to me, a whole lot, if you like my stories. dont forget to review, okay? love you all!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice/alice academy. i just own my fictional characters in this story. i hope you will like it.**

* * *

**Full Summary:** She's a fairy destined to be his guardian and was assigned to make him change for the better. He was the Alice Academy's famous Black Cat although others might not like him and has an enormous number of fan girls and gay posse who adores his good looks; he has his group of close friends who understood his whole being. They had a rough start but due to the change of their hearts, they fell for each other. There's only one problem, she's a fairy and he's a human. Will she choose to be a human or will she stay as a fairy forever?

* * *

"I just don't get it! Why does Master choose me? I've been to the human world several times already since I was seven. I'm sixteen now. I've been doing the same thing for nine years and still, he wants me to do another job," a fairy with a brunette with a golden dress said.

"Mikan," her friend said, "it's because Master Yoshi trusts you with missions. You're lucky he trusts you."

"But Yuki, I'm tired of going back to the human world. My mission is always the same, 'changing someone's life'; I just don't understand why it has to be me. And Master Yoshi trusts you too," Mikan replied jokingly as she walked with her friend to their master's room.

"By the way, remember, Hotaru is a human now right? Maybe you will see her there," Yuki replied. Yuki and Mikan have been friends since they were about five years old and their eleven year-old friendship was getting strong. To Mikan, Yuki is the sister she never had; after all she was an only child of her human mother and fairy father.

"Oh yeah, I miss Hotaru so much. Mom said she was happily leaving in the human world," Mikan replied. Hotaru was her best friend who turned human because it was a prophecy when they were young. "She got her luck and a good boy friend."

"Your mom traveled to two different world's right? So that means she saw Hotaru's boyfriend. How long is their relationship by the way?"

"Three. Mom said she's okay and Hotaru said she misses us," Mikan said as they arrived at their master's room.

Yuki knocked on the door before it opened by itself and showed their Master Yoshi by the window, standing and looking at the scenery of his kingdom.

"Master Yoshi, I brought Mikan," Yuki said as Mikan walked to her master.

"Good Morning Master Yoshi," Mikan bowed to him.

"Mikan, my dear, I have a mission for you," he said as he walked to her and caressed her face which made her blush, "You have to go to the human world." their Master was a twenty year old guy who has a strong power to match with his good looks.

"But…"

Then a big mirror appeared before them and showed a guy walking with his friends, "he is Natsume Hyuuga. He will be your next subject. Change his rough attitude to good. That poor boy, he was driven to be like that by a certain teacher he follows."

"Poor boy huh," Mikan said. She was not in the mood for a new mission and maybe never will.

"Not literally poor, but in a sense of life he has, you know, sad and lonely," her master replied.

"Mikan, your next subject looks hot. Good catch Master Yoshi!" Yuki said.

"I was, aren't I?" he replied.

"Master, why does it have to be?" Mikan asked, "I want to know why."

"You want to know why?" he replied and looked at Yuki, "Leave us Yuki. I have to talk to Mikan privately."

"As you wish Master," Yuki replied and left immediately and ran off to their other friends.

Mikan could only watch, "Master, you don't have the right to do that. Why does Yuki have to leave?"

"You want to know why?" he asked as he caressed her face once more and his was only an inch a way from hers. Mikan can feel his warm breath invigorating her whole body; his aura when he is close to her envelopes her whole being and she does not know why.

Mikan gulped, "Yes, Master."

"Well… it's because…" His lips were a centimeter away from hers and this made her look to her side. Master Yoshi smirked with her reactions. He truly _adores_ Mikan.

"You look so funny, my dear Mikan," he said and this made Mikan furious with his actions.

"Don't play games with me Master Yoshi. I am not a toy for you to play with," Mikan replied, her cheeks have red hues.

"I am not playing with you. You just look so cute and funny at the same time."

Mikan blushed even harder; she used her bangs to cover her face from embarrassment. After all, she likes her Master Yoshi even if he gives missions to her. Deep inside, she too _adores_ him, not because of his good looks but because of his good heart. _This is the first time that I was so near to his face…_

"Well… What do you want me to do Master Yoshi?" Mikan asked, trying to change the subject. He felt _a little irritated_ when she did that.

"Mikan," he coughed a little before he continued, "You have to change Natsume Hyuuga, I mean change his rough attitudes to good ones. It might not be a total change at the start but a little goes a long way. You can do it. I trust you to give me a good result."

She sighed, _how will I make that boy change? _"Master, would that be intruding in his life?"

"You've done it before right? A lot of times, you can do it now. That's why I called you. I trust you to do it, properly," he replied.

"Do I have a choice?" Mikan sighed again.

"No," he replied cheerfully. This made her even more irritated. _Damn, why does it have to be me?_

"How wi-"she was cut off when he said, "Oh, by the way, Hotaru is there in the academy where your subject studies. And I think she is his friend. Hotaru might be a big help."

"Master, are you sure or are you fooling me around again," Mikan asked mockingly. He tricked her before and this made her mad.

"I am sure, now. Hotaru can still see you after all, so there will be no problem. Okay?" Yoshi said.

"hotaru there? great!" Mikan replied. She was so happy. She will see Hotaru at last.

"You will leave the kingdom in a day. So be ready," Yoshi said. He was quite worried she will go away from him.

"Oh… I may forget this. You have to change yourself into a small fairy once you get there. Okay? Hotaru will still see you even if you are small." He reminded her.

"Okay Master Yoshi. I will go now," Mikan replied and then walked to the door when her master caught up and hugged her from the back. Mikan felt her heart beat in an unnatural way. It was ready to explode. And this time, she was blushing really really hard.

"You take care, okay?" Yoshi said, his warm breath invigorating her once more. It was a dream for her to be so close to her master. After all, he was the leader of the kingdom and she was just the daughter of one of the land lord fairy.

"Master…"

"I want you to promise me, you will."

"Master…"

"Promise me, Mikan… Promise me…" he buried his head on her shoulders.

"Master…" Mikan smiled, "I will, Master Yoshi…" It pained him a little this time that she called him master, he does not know why but it hurts him.

Mikan took off his hands that enveloped her and exit the room. She walked on the hall, unsure of what to react. She leaned on the wall for support, her feet were like jelly. She can't stand on her own. _What was that for? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

On the other hand, Yoshi was still standing by the door. He too has no idea why he did that. _Why did I hug her?_

* * *

"Natsume what are you planning to do now?" his blonde best friend asked.

"Ruka, what I do is none of your business or any of our friends' businesses. I will do what I am asked to. I have my principles, and I won't go beyond those," he replied. The raven head and his blond best friend were walking along the corridors of the academy, every fan girl and even gay fans look at them.

"What are you doing?" a black haired girl appeared right before them. At her back were their other friends.

"Hotaru, don't sneak out like that," her boy friend replied.

"But Ruka, I was just breaking the tension between the two of you. Your atmosphere is so silent."

"But their fans don't care," Anna, Nonoko and Koko said at the same time.

"I guess your right. Whether you are around them or not Natsume, they still talk about you. Look at those girls by the fountain. It feels like they could melt you with their stare," Yuu added pointing to the direction where the girls were.

"Natsume, I love you!" "Marry me natsume…" the girls said. They were quite obsessed with him. After all, his hot looks and an above average IQ go well perfectly.

"Tch… I don't care…" he said.

"You should be soft around them. At least they appreciate you," Koko replied.

"What you need is a girl friend. To make you soft, you know that," Hotaru.

"Right!" Anna added.

"That would be great," Nonoko said.

"I don't need one. And I don't want one," Natsume replied.

"C'mon, what happened before wont help you," Ruka said.

Natsume was dumbfounded, _what happened before is important to me. _He was shock when his best friend said that. Ruka stopped right away. He knows bring up the past wont do any good.

"Let's go and eat dinner. I'm starving," Hotaru said breaking up the silence between them.

* * *

"I have to pack my clothes before I leave. Enough clothes will do, I can use my magic," Mikan said to herself.

"Take care okay?" her dad said.

"And use your magic if you need help. Don't forget to change your clothes and do your job there," her mom added.

"Mom, dad, I will be fine. I'm old enough to take care of myself. And besides, I'm used to go to missions even if I don't want to. It's not new to me," Mikan replied assuring her parents.

"Okay, then. Master Yoshi said, what ever circumstances there is, Horatu will be there. She's willing to help you out. Master talked to her about it already. And always try to talk to us as much as you can, Mikan," her mom replied.

"I will. Mom, I will,"

The next day Mikan prepared to set-off to her new mission carrying with her were her clothes and tough mindset on whatever she will encounter. She left a little after midnight so that she wont see her parents' reactions when she leaves, _this will be better. At least I can go on quietly._ But little did she know that her Master was not quite far away, watching her leave him _again_.

In his heart, he wants her to stay but his mind wants her to go on. _Come back to me, after you're done. So I can make you happy in my own way…_

* * *

**A/N: there its is. i hope you like it. i thought about it before i made this, that's why i did not know why i started this. nonetheless, _i hope you really like it_. dont forget to read and review. give suggestions if you want too. i don't mind. your suggestions will be a _BIG HELP_ for me. thanks alot guys&girls. **

**-chocobang is sakura hayashi loves all of you...**


	2. little freak meets big meanie

**A/N: hey there guys, this is the secod chapter. thanks for those who reviewed. i just thought to post before classes starts. i hope you will all like it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice/alice academy. i just borrow them for your satisfaction. :))**

* * *

A small figure was flying inside the room. "Finally I'm here. Where am I anyway? What a big room, it's like Master Yoshi's room," realization hit Mikan. She was already at the academy where her subject studies and most of all she thought about her master.

Natsume Hyugga, her subject, was sleeping soundly in his huge room. His room was tidy, with only black, white and blue as the colors, _he's a guy alright. Where is his taste in color? Well at least, I'm stuck in with a clean freak subject. My last one was a mess…_

Natsume felt someone was watching him, and he was right. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was a flying object on top of him, and a girl too. _Am I dreaming? _He thought as he scratched his eyes. _Maybe I am. _As soon as he opened his pair of red orbs, she was still there.

He lost his entire cool and his poise because of that, "Ahhh. What the hell are you!?"

"Is that how you show hospitality in this academy? Hotaru then might be in a bad place after all?"

"You talk? Why do you know my friend, you… you little monster!?"

"Monster? I am not a monster you idiot!"

"Then what are you a ghost? Ghost or monster, stay the hell out of my life!!"

"Ghost?! Where is the ghost?" Mikan was also scared. She fears ghost. _He might be cool when Master showed him to me but he is a big freak… but I am afraid of ghosts…_

"What are you? Damn, I must be tired. I am seeing things…" Natsume said coldly. He had a rough day and a rough mission.

"Hey, you… you little… big… meanie… I AM NEITHER A MONSTER NOR A GHOST. AND STOP TALKING ABOUT GHOSTS, THEY FREAK ME OUT, YOU BIG MEANIE!!"

"Just go!" Natsume was getting more irritated by the second.

"I can't, idiot!!"

"Don't call me idiot, you little freak! Go away; I don't need another headache on my list!"

"Hey, that's not nice. My master told me to come here and help you. So be thankful," Mikan said feeling confident over him.

Natsume blew her away from him. Mikan lost control and balance, "Hey, that's not nice. People from this world are not nice at all. Damn it!"

"Go away," Natsume was calm yet still cold. He pulled his blanket over his shoulders and went to sleep again.

"Hey! Big meanie, don't fall asleep while I'm talking! You are so rude, humans are so rude!"

"Shut up little freak and go away. I don't need you!"

"And I don't need you either! This is just a mission!"

Natsume got up and faced Mikan, "Mission or no mission, stay out of my life!"

"I can't. I'm stuck here if I don't finish my mission. So you and I need to cooperate, understand big meanie?"

Natsume gave up, he was so tired and she was getting annoying by the minute, "Fine, little freak. Stay out of my business!"

"But you are my business here, Natsume Hyugga!" Mikan replied.

"What?!"

"You are the reason why I am here. Get it, big meanie? I have a mission and you are my subject. I have a mission to…" then a sudden jolt of electricity hit her. _I forgot, I cant say why I am here, unless he figures it out first._

"To what, little freak?"

"I have a mission, so there. Cooperate or I am stuck here? You don't want me here right? So cooperate, understand, big meanie?"

"No! Now go away!" he pulled the sheets and went back to bed.

* * *

_Damn, my subject is a big pain in the head. I have to find hotaru now, and fast._ Mikan travlled from different rooms and found Hotaru's room on her third try. _The first's ones had messy rooms, icky. Hotaru's things are still tidy. _

"Psst.. Hotaru…" Mikan whispered.

"I was waiting for you," Hotaru said.

Mikan transformed into her normal size, like a human being, "Damn it Hotaru, my subject is a headache from the beginning. He's a big meanie!"

"Mikan, you still haven't change didn't you? He is Natsume Hyugga, a classmate and a friend of mine here. he's nice once you get to know him. He is just cold, that's why. If you tried to talk to him in a nice way, he will talk to you in a nice way too. He has a lot of headache – missions, fan girls and gay posse and a bad past. So don't add up to the list."

"Hotaru…"

"I'm serious. If you do your mission well you will come back as soon as possible. So I guess, this will be easy for you."

"I hope. He's mean Hotaru…"

"He's just cold Mikan. You will learn to understand him as the days go by, okay?"

Hotaru's assuring voice comforts her enough. They spent their time talking to each other, telling stories of their world.

* * *

In no time, the sun was shining. Hotaru had to dress up for class while Mikan needs to go back to Natsume's room, "I'll see you later okay, Mikan?"

"Oh. Sure Hotaru. I hope that big meanie subject of mine is awake. Damn, he is so darn meanie," Mikan replied as she disappeared from her sight. _She hasn't change at all. I wonder how is her relationship with Master Yoshi? _Hotaru thought.

Mikan was back at Natsume's room, "Great, so where is he?" just then, Natsume came out of the shower with only a towel to cover his waist and another which was drying his raven hair. Mikan was amazed on his perfectly built torso, she just float in the air and stared at him while Natsume was gathered his uniform and went back to his bathroom.

The fairy sighed and changes into a human body form, "I was looking at him with an odd stare. What's wrong with me? Damn it. Even if he look's hot, I have a mission to finish. Concentrate Mikan, concentrate!"

Little did she know that Natsume was standing by his door watching her and he heard everything she said, "You are the little freak from midnight right? So you think I'm hot? Of course I am, now disappear."

"You, you were listening to me? I hate you!" Mikan shouted.

"You hate me right? So go away, freak!"

"I can't, okay?! Even if I want to, I can't!"

"Why is that? You can disappear anytime you want right? And you hate me, so disappear now. I don't need you!"

"Ugh!! Do you think I like this?" Mikan remembered her master Yoshi and blushed.

"Why are you blushing? Was that because you saw half of my body? GO AWAY, LITTLE FREAK!!" Natsume commanded.

"Its no because of you, dummy!"

"Just go!"

Then Natsume heard a knock on his door. Mikan quickly changed into her fairy form to hide herself, "Who is it?" Natsume asked.

"Its Imai," Natsume opened the door as Hotaru said, "I see, have you met Mikan already?"

"Hotaru!!" Mikan appeared out of the blue and quickly ran to Hotaru's side and changed to her human body form.

"This is Mikan, she is like me, before," Hotaru said as she sat on Natsume's couch.

"That little freak is your friend?" Natsume asked.

"Big meanie!" Mikan said.

"Natsume, she is Mikan, and she is not a little freak. C'mon, don't be too cold on her, Hyugga."

"she's annoying…"

"He's a headache!" Mikan interrupted.

"Mikan, stop it," Hotaru said, "Natsume, Mikan has a mission here, like mine three years ago. So please bear with her when she begins to irritate you."

"Why does she have to be here with me?"

"You are the subject. So please," Hotaru pleaded.

"What's her mission for? Why can't she choose other people?"

"You are destined to be her last subject. Even I can't co anything about it, please Natsume," Hotaru said.

The raven head sighed, "I will do as you please if she stops bugging me," then he looked at Mikan, "Don't you dare interfere with my business. Hotaru, I will follow you if she follows what I asked for. And besides, you're the girl friend of Ruka."

"Thank you, Hyuuga. Let's go to class now," Hotaru said as they both gathered their things and prepared to leave.

"Hey wait, Hotaru, what will I do here?"

"You have to wait, just like what I did. Keep in mind that this is not the world we came from. So do not do anything irrational while he's gone. Understand?" Hotaru replied.

"But Hotaru…"

"See you later, little freak!" Natsume said as he slammed the door before Mikan could reply.

"Ugh. That big meanie. I hope he will have a chain of bad luck today! Damn it. Hotaru will see me or feel my presence if I will go outside! This mission sucks!" Mikan said to herself as she lied down onto Natsume's bed and dozed off to her 'dream world'.

* * *

**A/N: there its done. what a nice way for a first meeting right? hehehe. i hope you liked it. please, do no forget to read&review. thanks a lot, guys&girls. i love all of you.**


End file.
